Hidden in Plain Sight
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Lila, a twelve-year-old orphan, travels alone. Her family died before her eyes at a young age, and she was left with no home, no money. No family. So when Fairy Tail finds her, she doesn't know what to think. Yet Fairy Tail knows something about her family, about her sister, and Lila was do anything to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this story is sort of a spin-off of a series I wrote containing On the Coldest Day, The Coldest Heart and A Cold Mind. Some of you may have already read them, since I'm posting a notice that this is coming out on A Cold Mind. Thanks~**

I crept down the street, eyes darting around nervously. Nobody payed attention to me, and for that I was grateful.

"Oi, it's you!"

I cursed under my breath and turned around. A boy, about seventeen years old, smirked sadistcally.

"What are you still doing here, brat?"

I threw my arms up to protect my face as he raised his hand to slap me. His palm connected with my cheek, and I stumbled backwards, falling onto my back.

"Go back to wherever you came from!" he hissed, "You little baby."

I wiped a spot of dirt of my forehead, adjusting my torn shirt.

"Hey!" a different voice exclaimed, "You have no right to do that!"

I looked up and saw a group of people. They looked mad, though why, I didn't know.

"Why not? She doesn't have a family, a home, money. It doesn't matter." the man who slapped me shrugged.

"Doesn't matter?!" one of the women snapped, "You're a cruel man!"

One of the men cracked his knuckles. He looked very angry.

"Should we give this guy a taste of what he's caused?" he asked, smirking.

"Heck yeah!" the other man grinned.

Pretty soon, my attacker was sprawled on the ground, covered with wounds. My mouth was open with shock. The second woman kneeled down beside me.

"My name's Lucy." she said gently, "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, still surprised.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"I-I'm Lila..." I muttered, avoiding eye contact, "I'm sorry for being a burden."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You're no burden, Lila. That man had no right to harm you." the first woman spoke up, "My name's Erza."

"I'm Natsu!" the first guy grinned, "Natsu Dragneel!"

"And I'm Gray." the raven-headed man muttered.

"I'm sorry that man hit you." a girl about my age spoke, "My name's Wendy."

"How old are you?" a white cat spoke, "You seem about Wendy's age."

"T-Twelve..." I avoided eye contact.

"Where's your family? Why aren't you with them?" a blue cat frowned.

My eyes filled with tears.

"D-Dead." I whispered, "They were all killed when I was young."

Everyone looked sad, but didn't say anything. I had a nagging feeling that at least one of them could connect with that.

"Would you like to come with us?" Erza asked kindly, "At least until you're ready to go out on your own?"

My eyes traveled to each of their faces. They all seemed nice, in their own unique ways.

"S-Sure..." I whispered.

I had to make my family proud of me. When I was young, some man broke into my house. My brother tried to protect me and died. So did my parents. My sister ran into the room just as I got knocked out. I woke up in the middle of the woods, alone.

They all died.

I had to make Mother, and Father, and Atsuo, and most of all, Tahlia, proud.


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged a couple feet behind the group. Lucy had given me new clothes, which had come from a woman with a maid's outfit. A spirit of some sort, Erza said. Vir-go?

Luckily, the dress wasn't as... revealing as what Lucy was wearing. It was a simple green dress, down to my knees, with thin sleeves.

"How long has it been since you've eaten, Lila?" Erza broke the silence.

The blue exceed - who's name I'd learned to be Happy - looked excited at the mention of food.

"Uh... A day... or so..." I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we needed to stop for some food, anyways." Gray said, "Since _someone _ate all the food."

He glared at Natsu, who crossed his arm.

"Stop glaring at me, Ice Freak." Natsu snapped.

"Make me, Flamebrain!" Gray retorted.

"Are you two _fighting_?"

Instantly, the two stopped bickering, Erza glaring at them. Lucy sighed and Wendy giggled. The white exceed, Carla, rolled her eyes.

"So... you guys are in a guild?" I asked nervously, "W-Which one?"

Natsu grinned, apparently excited at the topic.

"Fairy Tail!" he beamed, "Strongest guild in Fiore!"

"As of a year ago!" Lucy smiled.

"A year ago?" I tilted my head, "What happened a year ago?"

"The Grand Magic Games!" Wendy exclaimed, "Fairy Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games! And we won!"

"The other teams didn't stand a chance." Gray bragged.

"I still feel bad for Lamia Scale, however..." Erza murmured.

"Why?" I frowned, "What happened?"

Lucy grimaced, and Natsu frowned. Wendy bit her lip.

"None of the guilds lost a member." Gray began, "Everyone survived, even with the chaos that followed..."

"Excpet for Lamia Scale." Lucy said in a hushed voice, "One of their members died."

"And even worse, she didn't even die in an event of the games, or in the after attack..." Natsu sighed.

"H-How'd she die...?" I gulped, "Was she... Murdered?"

Erza shook her head, eyes sad.

"She killed herself." she muttered, "Jumped off a cliff and died."

"The council had done something, according to a member of her guild and the guy that watched her jump. When she found out about it... She just gave up on life." Carla finished.

"That's really sad... Did she have a family?" I asked.

"No, not biological family. But she had her guild, and they were her family... And the guy that watched her jump was... semi-close."

"'Semi-close'..?"

Wendy laughed.

"Long story." the bluenette giggled, "Very long story."

Lucy grinned. I tilted my head, but didn't say anything.

"Back on topic, should we stop at a resteraunt?" Erza asked.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone else agreed, and I, being hungry, joined them eagerly.

"That was good food!" I beamed.

"Yes it was!" Happy grinned.

"We should stop there on our next job." Erza said in a montone voice.

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped up excitedly, "I'm all fired up!"

"For what, Natsu?!" Lucy groaned, "We're not fighting or anything!"

"Darn..." Natsu sighed.

I laughed. Happy snickered.

"Erza, it's you're boyfriend~" he sang.

"I don't see Jellal anywhere..." Lucy frowned, before paling at Erza's harsh glare.

"Not him, the old one!"

Erza went white. Everyone turned and saw a group of four men - one very, very short.

"Oh no..." Erza muttered, "We must retreat! Quickly!"

I grimaced, seeing as it was too late. The short guy turned around. Instantly, he was beside Erza.

"Hello, my honey~" he said in a gentlemanly voice, "It's been a while, men~"

"I-Ichiya..." Erza acnolaged him, gulping.

"How are you, Lucy-chan?" one of the other three asked, smiling.

His hair was orange, and he spoke with grace. The dark haired one walked up and was speaking to Wendy, who sighed. I noticed, however, that the third, a blonde guy, stayed back, his eyes dark. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"Who's this beauty?" the orange-haired one turned towards me.

"Hibiki..." Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"I-I'm Lila..." I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

The blonde guy looked up instantly, right after I said my name. Ichiya glanced back at him.

"You alright, Eve?" he asked, the tone of his voice changing to concerned.

Eve didn't respond, just looked at me with confusion.

"Lila... That's a beautiful name!" Hibiki smiled.

"Um... Thanks...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"W-We b-better be g-going..." Erza stammered, "We're r-running late."

"Okay~" Ichiya spoke, sending chills down my back.

He was creepy. Very creepy. I made sure to avoid meeting his eyes.

Erza walked off, looking very disturbed, followed by an angry Gray and Natsu. Lucy glanced back at Eve with a look of pity, before joining her teammates. I quickly followed them, trying not to overhear the words behind me.

"She looks like... Ugh, nevermind."

"You say that about every girl with black hair."

"Shut up, Ren."

I darted over to beside Lucy, and never glanced over my shoulder.

Something told me I would see these men again, in the distant future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N *drying off eyes* THE CROODS WAS THE SADEST MOVIE EVER. XD I seriously did cry, after I was forced to watch it with my family. I was like "DX NOOOOO!" while my sisters laughed at me XD **

**Anyway... Here ya go~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (or any other guilds and people) other than Lila, Tahlia, Atsuo and... Yeah. **

"Who's this?" A white-haired woman asked, looking down at me.

"Lila, a girl we found." Natsu said, drinking a glass of fire.

"She doesn't have a family or home." Lucy explained, "And some guy had attacked her."

"Can she stay, Mira?" Happy begged.

"Well, of course I'm fine with it," Mira smiled, "And I'm pretty sure master will be too."

"Yaay!" Happy beamed, before going over and talking with Carla.

"Are you Lila?"

I looked down and saw a drunk, old man.

"Y-Yeah..." I stammered.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail..." he slurred, "Feel free to stay as long as you like..."

"Thanks..." I smiled, "Um... I have a question..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know of any murders about... six or seven years ago?" I asked nervously.

The old man thought for a moment.

"No... But the girl over there, the short one with the blue hair, might. Her name's Levy."

I glanced over to where he was pointed and smiled.

"Okay!"

I walked nervously over to the bluenette.

"Excuse me... Are you Levy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Levy smiled, "What's up, kiddo?"

"D-Do you know of any murders six of seven years ago...?" I gulped.

Levy thought for a moment.

"Hm... I read about the tragic death of a family..." she frowned, "Jason, the over-enthusiastic reporter, did an article on it. Apparently a girl's entire family was killed... Her sister, brother and parents were killed..."

My eyes widened. That girl was me, I think!

"Was it ever solved...?" I asked cautiously.

"Well... When I did more research on it... It was apparently the Magic Council. The family was... violent with everyone. Dangerous, I guess."

My eyes widened. My family?! Dangerous!? Violent?!

"They attacked Crocus about ten years ago... It took three years for the Council to track them down and eleminate them."

I bit my lip. Honestly, I could see Atsuo and my parents attack Crocus. They always were dark. But my sister, Tahlia? I was unable to imagine her being so... dangerous. She would play with me as a child, or tell me stories. Her smile was so bright and cheerful. She was in magic training around the time she died... And always let me mess around with her staff. So her as violent... It seemed... impossible. She was only twelve when she died! That meant she would have been nine years old when the attack happpened. But the Council was never wrong. They couldn't be wrong. Not after Tahlia lost her life...

"Thank you..." I whispered, "Thank you, Levy..."

Levy gave me a sad smile.

"If you knew this family, I'm sorry, Lila." she said gently.

I took a deep breath.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

I sat at a table, tracing designs in the woodwork. I was sad, perhaps even... lonley. Yes, the Fairy Tail members were speaking to me, but still.

"Lila?"

I looked up, and saw a worried blonde mage leaning on the table.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, frowning.

I wiped my eyes and avoided meeting her eyes.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." I muttered.

"You really need to be distracted, huh..." Lucy sighed.

I nodded slowly, still tracing my finger on the tabletop.

"Is Lila alright?" Erza walked over, arms crossed.

"She needs some distraction..." Lucy tapped on her cheek, "What could she do..."

"Lila, do you know how to fight?" Erza frowned, "When we met you, you were getting beat up..."

I pursed my lips. Fighting was a... sensitive subject.

"That's a no?" Erza smiled, "How about we train you?"

Lucy clapped her hands together.

"That's a really good idea!" she squealed, "GRAY! NATSU! WENDY! Come here!"

The three mages walked over, Gray and Natsu arguing.

"Yes Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, smiling innocently.

"Do you guys wanna help train Lila?" Erza asked, "She needs some stimulation."

"Sure!" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Why not?" Gray shrugged.

"Yeah!" Wendy beamed.

"You don't have to go through the trouble..." I muttered.

"It's no trouble at all!" Lucy beamed.

"Yeah! It'll be good to show Gray that _I'm _the tougher mage." Natsu bragged.

"Nuh-uh! It's me!" Gray snapped.

"KNOCK IT OFF." Erza roared.

"Aye ma'am." the two boys squeaked, looking terrified.

Wendy giggled, and I tried to hide a grin.

"Are they always like this?" I asked the thirteen-year-old.

**[A/N Remember this is a year after Wendy's 12.]**

"Pretty much." Wendy laughed.

"Let's go!" Lucy beamed.

"... Where?" Natsu frowned, "Where can she train?"

"I say the beach." Erza said.

"She just wants to wear a swimsuit..." Happy muttered.

"Probably." Lucy sighed.

"Beach it is." Erza finished, ignoring Happy's comment.

I nodded. It had been since I was five since I had gone to the beach - since I'd had fun.

So off we went.


	4. Chapter 4

I adjusted the swimsuit straps hugging my shoulders, looking to each person helping me. Gray was muttering about how Erza forced him to keep his pants on, going so far to have threatened to sew them to his skin.

Natsu eyed the ocean suspiciously, as if expecting it to creep up and trap him. Lucy hugged her chest, sighing.

"So... where do we start?" the celestial mage wondered.

"I say we find what magic suits her." Erza said.

"What magic did a majority of your family have, Lila?" Wendy asked softly.

I knew the answer immediately.

"Staff magic." I said, "My parents and siblings all used staff magic."

"Staff magic?" Natsu frowned, "That's-"

Lucy covered his mouth, eyebrow twitching.

"... So... You don't happen to know what staff you may be able to use...?" Gray asked, arms crossed.

I shook my sighed. He sighed.

"Figures. That'd be too easy..." the ice mage muttered.

"Then... What do we do?" Natsu tilted his head.

"We could always go to a nearby magic shop." Carla said, then raised an eyebrow at the fish Happy was eating, "Where did you get that...?"

"Oh, I caught it! Want one, Carla-chan?"

"No, I don't eat fish."

The talk of the exceeds faded into the background as I turned back towards the humans in the group. Erza was holding a map, trying to figure out the best place to check out staffs. I couldn't help but smile as Lucy leaned on Natsu, trying to get a better view of the map.

Hey, I may be twelve, but even I could tell Lucy and Natsu were perfect for each other.

"Okay." Erza pointed to a rather large dot on the map of the town, "This place looks the best."

"Ready Lila?" Lucy beamed.

"Ready!" I cheered.

Pretty soon, we had changed back into normal clothes (well, everyone but Gray, who basically denyed clothes, and Erza, who just requiped into her armor) and headed out to the store. But not even halfway there, someone pushed past me, knocking me to the ground. I landed, with a cry, on my arm, twisting it.

"OI!" Natsu roared, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! APOLOGIZE!"

The person turned around, and I got a not-so-good look at her. She adorned a simple brown cloak, with the hood pulled over her head, shadowing her face. However, I saw her eyes. They were a light green, clouded over with anger. Yet, when she looked back at Natsu, a flash of recognition flared in those dark eyes. It was as if she knew Natsu, but if she did, she didn't say anything. The look in her eyes was familiar.

With another moment's thought, I realize that the expression visible in her eyes had been the same the one triman, Eve, had when he heard my name and saw my face.

The girl spoke, her tone rushed.

"No." she hissed, "I have no need to apologize when she was in my way."

"You sprained her arm!" Wendy snapped, kneeling down with her palms over my injury, "You could of just said 'Excuse me'!"

"You're crazy!" Lucy frowned.

"Is something the matter here?"

I recognized the voice and turned to see Hibiki walking towards us. The girl stiffened.

"Oh, it's you again." Hibiki frowned, "Are you planning to pin one of these beautiful ladies to the wall and shove your cleverly-concealed katana against their neck?"

'Cleverly-concealed katana'?!

Glancing down to the girl's waist, I noticed the hilt of a katana hidden by the folds of her cloak. My eyes widened. As did the others I had come with.

"An enemy?" Gray frowned.

"I'd love the fight!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, smirking.

Rage shown in the girl's eyes, unlike any I'd seen before now. She looked ready to kill Hibiki.

"Leave before I report you." Erza demanded.

The girl glanced at Hibiki. Then, without another word, she turned and melted into the crowd.

After a stunned silence, Hibiki turned to me.

"Your name was Lila, correct?"

I nodded, still trying to figure out recent events.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked, smiling gently, "It seems Wendy-chan here is healing your arm, thank goodness."

"Y-Yeah..." I bit my lip, "I'm fine."

"What are you doing in the area, Hibiki?" Lucy asked, hands on her hips.

"My team and I are just passing through." the smile never left Hibiki's face, "We're headed out on another mission, you see."

"Ah..." Erza nodded slowly.

"Well, I'd better be going." Hibiki stood up, "My team's waiting for me. I just decided to follow that young lady to make sure she didn't cause any more trouble."

"You did a bad job..." Gray muttered.

Hibiki ignored Gray and waved to us.

"See you all around, Fairies." he said, "And Lila? Be careful. There's something going on here, something you shouldn't get involved in."

He walked away, hands in his pockets.

I blinked and flexed my arm, testing it. Silence echoed among us all.

"Thanks Wendy." I smiled, finally.

"No problem." Wendy beamed, "Now let's get going before something else happens!"

Lucy nodded in agreement.

**A/N So this was almost like a behind the scenes section from Cold Heart... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Short but... WHATEVER. Next one may be more eventful. I hope. **

"Erza..." Happy shook his head, "We're not here to look at new armor..."

Erza glared at the exceed, removing her hand from the shiny, pink armor. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, since the armor's color matched his hair exactly. I glanced to my left nervously.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked gently.

"Y-Yeah... Something's bothering me but I don't know what..."

"I say follow that feeling." Erza murmured, eyes not leaving the weapons.

"I agree." Wendy smiled.

I nodded nervously and walked towards the back of the store. Multiple magical weapons and tools lined the wall, but I pushed a couple knives away. A small staff was hidden by everything, but I wrestled it out and closed my fingers around the wooden handle. Examining it closely, I noticed patterns of leaves and vines. A small smile decorated my lips.

"That was really easy..." I walked back to my friends, "I already found one."

I twirled it around my fingers, smiling cheerfully.

"Huh." Lucy blinked, "Way easier than I thought."

After paying for the staff (and all Erza's new armor), we all went back to the beach. Lucy grumbled about changing back into her swimsuit, but pretty soon we were all standding near the water.

"Um..." Natsu blinked, "Where do we start?"

"How about this?"

We all looked towards Erza's direction just as a sword appeared in her hand. I paled.

"Uh... No thanks..." I muttered, "I'd rather face someone else first... Like one of them?"

I pointed towards Gray and Natsu. Their mouths fell open, insulted.

"No? Okay!" I squealed as Erza lunged at me with her sword extended.

I was barely able to jump back to avoid getting stabbed through the stomach.

"B-be careful!" Wendy squeaked.

"GET HER, ERZA!" Natsu roared.

I shot an irritated look at the fire mage as Lucy slapped his arm.

"Natsu!" she scolded, "She's just a child!"

"She called me weak!" Natsu protested.

"Me too... But that doesn't mean I want Erza to murder her..." Gray muttered.

"Gihee!" I fell to the sand and rolled to avoid another jab from the red-head.

"Erza-san..." Wendy closed her eyes tightly, "Please be careful!"

I jumped off to my feet, my fingers closed tightly around the staff. I threw my arms in front of me, staff still in my hand.

"U-Uh..." I closed my eyes, and spoke the words inside my head, "V-Vine Extension!"

Small, green vines came from the end of my staff, weakly reaching towards Erza, before vanishing. I winced.

"Not bad!" Lucy cheered.

"Good job." Erza smiled, "It'd be easier to teach you if we had a staff mage to help you..."

I bit my lip, nodding.

"What'll be something we can help her figure out easier?" Happy nibbled on a fish thoughtfully.

"Hm..." Erza looked around thoughtfully as Natsu and Gray argued, kicking sand at one another.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two mages, trying not to smile.

"How about sword training?" Erza kneeled beside me.

"U-Uh..." I avoided eye contact, "Okay."

"Sweet!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Erza, just... make sure you don't hurt Lila, kay?" Lucy muttered.

"Eh... I agree with Lucy..." I rubbed the back of my head, "Don't hurt Lila."

Wendy giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood awkwardly, the katana Erza let me borrow in my palm.

"Um... I have no idea how to use this..." I muttered.

"The best way is to practice." Erza said, swinging her sword around, "That's how I learned magic. I had no teacher."

"But... But I have no protection if I get cut!" I squeaked, "I'm not wearing armor!"

"This sword is specialized so it cannot cut anyone. You could say it's a.. training sword." Erza explained.

"I... I'm not sure..." I whimpered.

"Here."

Erza swung the sword at Lucy, who shreiked. All it did was bounce off her head harmlessly. The blonde stood frozen, terrified.

"Alright, alright..." I groaned, "I'll try..."

"Take it, Gray." Erza held out the sword.

"What? Why me?" Gray frowned.

"Well, Lila would stand no chance against me." Erza said, "And since you have that ice sword you use sometimes, I figured you'd be the secoond best."

"Gee thanks..." Gray muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"... Tch, hard choice..." Natsu muttered, "Who do I want to win... The stripper or the little girl..."

"By the way, Gray, Lila's katana can cut." Erza said, right before shouting "Go!"

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, blocking the blade I brought down at him.

"Eh, sorry..." I muttered.

Gray sighed, before slashing at me. I jumped to the left, avoiding the blade. I jabbed it at his back, but he spun on his heels, knocking my blade away.

After a while, Erza called for a break. Gray had beat me several times, but I hadn't make a mark on him yet. Natsu was trying hard not to laugh, much to Lucy's annoyance, and Wendy kept encouraging me. We continued after about ten minues.

Finally, about three days later, I made progress. Gray slashed at me, and I blocked with the blade of my sword, knocking him backwards. I jabbed at his shoulder, but he deflected the blade. I jumped back a few feet, swiping at him. I missed, of course, but he lunged at me. I swung my leg around in the second when he had one foot on the ground, knocking him off his feet, his sword flying out of his reach. I slashed the katana at him, grazing his cheek, and pointed it at his chest as he lay sprawled on the sand.

"Done." Erza said.

I set down my katana as Gray jumped up. He touched the cut on his cheek and winced, feeling the sticky blood.

"Dammit..." he muttered.

"S-Sorry, Gray-san..." I bit my lip.

"It's alright." Gray said, "You actually did pretty good this time. Wendy?"

"Got it!" Wendy nodded, and healed the cut. Lucy was grinning.

"You did great, Lila!" Lucy beamed, "You beat Gray!"

"Heh, you just got hurt and knocked down by a twelve-year old!" Natsu snickered.

"Shut up, Flamebrain." Gray grumbled.

"Make me, Ice Freak!"

"Stop it!" Erza snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" the two mages squeaked.

I panted, the muscles in my arm aching.

"You did good, Lila." Erza said, "Want to take a break?"

I shook my head.

"Are you able to go again, Gray?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." Gray nodded, "Let's see if you can do that again..."

This time, the match went a lot quicker. Gray lunged at me, and I stepped the the side. When he missed, stumbling forward, I turned around quickly and kicked his back, knocking him even further off balance. He tried to stay standing but I grabbed his wrist, loosening his grip on the sword, and was able to get it into my own palm. Then I pointed both my katana and his sword at his throat, as he stood, back against a tree.

"Done." Erza nodded, a smirk on her lips.

"Wow..." Wendy said quietly, "That was amazing, Lila!"

I spun the sword in my hand, and offered it too Gray, the point facing down. He took it hesitently, before we turned to the rest. Natsu was obviously holding back a laugh, and Happy was sleeping on the warm sand.

"I bet your family'd be really proud." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed, "My sister, Tahlia, used to tell me that someday I could be a really strong mage and fighter..."

Everyone in the group exchanged glances. Lucy mouth fell open.

"Tahlia." she said, "Tahlia as in... Long, black hair and light green eyes?"

I frowned.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Had a weather staff?" Gray crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah... She had a weather staff... How do you guys know this?!"

Wendy's eyes were wide, and her lip quivered.

"Lila..." Lucy's voice was quiet, "Lila, your -"

She was cut off by Erza covering her mouth.

"Your sister sounded like a great person." the red-head smiled, "A weather staff is a... A common staff... And you look just like how we described your sister... So it was just a lucky guess, that's all."

I narrowed my eyes. Natsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and Gray still stood there, arms crossed.

"Eh... Let's get back to the inn..." Lucy said, "You and Gray must be tired... And it's getting late..."

Everyone agreed, and we headed back.

But something told me the group knew something that they wouldn't tell me. Something about Tahlia.

And I knew that I would find out, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat at a table at the guild, eyes dark. Since Team Natsu and I had come back from our training adventure, I had hardly spoken to anyone.

I knew they were keeping a secret.

I had to find out.

So, closing my eyes, I tried to listen to Lucy's conversation with Mirajane.

"She said her older sister's name was Tahlia..." Lucy murmured.

"Tahlia?" Mira gasped, "As in..."

"Yeah." Lucy said grimly, "I think so."

"Oh dear..." Mira sighed, "This isn't good. If she finds out..."

I narrowed my eyes. Find out what? What did they know about Tahlia?!

"God, if Blue Pegasus finds out..." Lucy frowned, "It would not be good. I think he recognized her..."

"They met?" Mira covered her mouth in shock, "Oh dear!"

"Yeah..." Lucy crossed her arms, "We need to keep this from her..."

"Yes." Mira said, "Who knows what chaos would happen... Make sure Natsu doesn't tell her..."

"I'll tell him." Lucy nodded.

I banged my fist on the table, angry.

"Oi, are you alright...?" Gray came over, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Gray." I snarled, "I'm _fine._"

Gray frowned.

"Nope, doesn't seem like it. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I growled, "Nothing."

Gray looked over his shoulder.

"Oi, Juvia."

A blue-haired girl skipped over to him.

"Yes Gray-sama?" she sang.

"Can you talk to Lila?" the ice mage asked, "She seems pissed about something."

"Am not." I muttered, "Liar."

"Sure." Juvia beamed.

She slid onto the bench across from me.

"So what's on your mind, Lila-san?" she asked gently.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Juvia doesn't think so." Juvia said, "Something's up."

I crossed my arms.

"Did something happen?" Juvia asked.

"No."

"Is Lila feeling alone?"

"I guess so..."

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia knows that feeling well. Juvia used to be alone before Gray-sama made the rain go away..." she said.

"Literally...?" I asked.

"Yes." Juvia nodded, "He made the rain go away. Why does Lila feel alone?"

"I..." I bit my lip, "I just miss having my family... It's so hard to remember them... My sister's smile... My brother's protectiveness... My parent's kind words... I just... Miss them so much!"

"What was Lila's sibling's names?" Juvia asked.

"Tahlia and Atsuo."

I looked straight at Juvia, to see her reaction. At Tahlia's name, her eyes widened, and face turned paler than usual.

"See?!" I hissed, "There it is again! Lucy and them freaked out when they heard Tahlia's name, and now you! Why?!"

The guild went silent, and everyone was looking at me and Juvia.

"Tahlia?" Gajeel asked, "Wasn't that..."

"Oh God." Levy's eyes were wide.

"Crap..." Erza muttered.

"Wasn't Tahlia the name of the girl who killed herself in the Grand Magic Games?" someone asked.

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-What...?" I gasped.

"Oh no..." Mira closed her eyes.

"Tahlia... Was that Tahlia my sister?!" I demanded.

"H-Her family had been killed... And she looked a lot like you..." Wendy whispered.

"No... S-She was alive..." I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks, "She was alive!"

"Lila, I'm sor-" Mira started.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, "JUST SHUT UP!"

I jumped up and ran out the door.

"Lila!" Lucy cried, "Wait!"

But I just kept on running.


	8. Chapter 8

I hugged my knees against my chest, on the side of some road on the outskirts of Magnolia. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the same words echoed in my head.

_She had been alive._

A sob.

_She had been alive._

I rubbed the tears off my face, hoping no strangers were to come and talk to me.

_She had been alive._

"AGH!" I screamed, "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!"

I lowered my voice.

"H-How... Could she have killed herself?!"

A fresh wave of despair hit me, and I started crying again.

Ever since I was five, I dreamed about seeing my family again. To hug my sister, laugh at my brother, and smile with my parents. But, after their deaths, I knew it wasn't a possibility. They were gone. The joy and light in my life was gone. Yeah, there had been times when I thought about my own death. About what could happen if I died. Would I be happy? Would I see my family again? Would anyone care? Now, I knew Fairy Tail would care... but would they really? Or would it be a feeling of guilt, or secrecy, like about Tahlia?!

"Hey! It came from over here!"

I looked up, tense. Two figures were walking towards me, one of them pointing in my direction.

"It's a child." a softer voice said, "Alone."

I quickly wiped off my eyes as the two men approached me.

"Are you alright, kid?" the first one frowned, kneeling in front of me.

I blinked, but didn't speak.

"Don't scare her, Sting-kun..." a different voice said.

I then realized there were two other figures - exceeds - with the people who had spoken.

"Fro thinks so too!" the other exceed agreed.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" the blonde guy, Sting, asked again.

"U-Uh..." my voice cracked, fear suddenly overwhelming me, "D-Don't hurt me!"

Confusion flashed over all four of their faces.

"We're not here to harm you." the dark haired one said quietly, "Has someone hurt you before?"

I rubbed my cheek, thinking of all the people who had thrown rocks at me, or slapped me, because I had no one. I had nothing.

"Not recently..." I murmured.

"Have we met before?" Sting asked, before turning to his friend, "Doesn't she look familar, Rouge?"

The quiet one, Rouge, didn't respond, just looked at me. A wave of neusia rolled over me as a small realization squirmed it's way into my mind.

"A-Are you guys in a guild?" I asked, my voice small.

They all nodded.

"D-Did you guys participate in the Grand Magic Games a... a year ago?" my voice grew even softer.

Rouge's eyes darkened. Fro whimpered, and the other exceed crossed his arms. Rouge muttered something under his breath. I only caught the word 'future', sadly.

"Y-Yeah." Sting stammered, glancing at his silent friend, "We did."

The other exceed gasped.

"I recognize her!" it exclaimed.

"What?" Sting looked down, "What do you mean, Lector?"

I pursed my lips, seeing where this was going.

"She's the-"

"LILA!"

The dragon slayers turned around at the voice. I clentched the hem of my skirt in my fist, seeing the seven figures running towards us.

"Who -" Sting cut himself off, apparently recognizing them, "What?"

"They..." I muttered, "They followed me...?"

Lucy pushed past Rouge and Sting, who barely managed not to step on their exceed friends, and fell to her knees, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, "When we realized... We never meant for you to find out that way!"

"It was Droy's fault." Gray said, "Master scolded him a bit. Erza..."

He glanced at the red-head, arms crossed.

"Yeah." Wendy laughed, "Erza 'talked' to him too."

"What are they doing here?!" Natsu pointed an acusing finger at Sting and Rouge, who were both stiff, slightly suprised.

"Liila!" Happy whimpered, "We're sorry!"

His ears were down. I smiled, eyes tearing up.

"I-It's alright..." I managed, "It's just... I spent years imagining what life would be like if even one of them was alive... And then... I found out Tahlia was... Only to have died a year ago..."

Recognition flared in Stings eyes, but he kept his mouth shut. Rouge's expression didn't change.

"I knew it..." Lector breathed.

"So, what were you four doing?" Carla frowned.

"We heard a shout and grew worried..." Sting explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "We found, er, Lila, and... she was crying so... yeah."

Rouge nodded.

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro agreed.

"You'll forgive us, right Lila?" Lucy begged.

I pondered this, before tilting my head and smiling, tear streaks still staining my cheeks.

"Of course I will."


	9. Chapter 9

_I glanced towards Natsu and the others nervously. They gave me encouraging nods._

_Of course I'm the bait._

_I heard a twig snap, and tensed. Then I remembered: I had something to do._

_"Hello?" I asked after a frightened pause._

_I heard two voices - one panicky and one calm._

_The two people seemed to be arguing over something. I heard the words 'nameless' and 'child'. I gulped, but risked speaking again._

_"Hello? I'm alone and really hungry. Do you have any food to spare?"_

_More voices. This time, I just caught the word 'heartless'._

_And then the yelling started. Wendy winced, and Natsu covered his ears._

_"Just shut up! Shut up for once!" a girl's voice screamed._

_"Wait!" a guy's voice exclaimed._

_"Why should I?"_

_Someone ran through the bushes - right being Team Natsu. They all tensed, but realized whoever it was hadn't seen them._

_And then something suprising happened._

_Eve Tearm walked through the trees, right where the arguements had been. My friends gasped. His eyes widened._

_"Lila?"_

**~The Day Before~**

I sighed, seeing as Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

Like always.

"Lucy..." I asked, "What's it like to be in a guild?"

Lucy glanced down at me.

"Why, thinking of joining?" she smirked.

"Nah." I laughed, "I'm actually thinking of leaving soon..."

Lucy frowned.

"Why?" she asked, "We all like you here!"

"Well, yeah and I like you all but..."

I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to word my thoughts.

"But now that I sorta know how to protect myself... I want to explore the world, in a new light! I wanna find kids in my position - alone, on the street - and help them! I... I don't wanna be that girl you go to if you need a punching bag!"

Lucy was silent for a moment, before smiling.

"I think that's a great idea, or reason, Lila." she grinned.

I smiled sadly.

"Oi! Luigi!"

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy snapped.

"We found a job!" Natsu finished, "Ready to go?"

My eyes scanned over the members of a guild. Gray was trying to explain to Juvia that she wasn't come, Happy was offering Carla a fish (which she refused), Natsu was excitedly showing Lucy the job, and Wendy and Erza were casually talking.

I smiled, seeing my friends. They had taken me in, protected me, cared for me... a stranger.

"Lila!" Lucy turned towards me, "Why don't you come with us!"

"M-Me?" I gulped, "But... But I'm not even a part of your guild..."

"I'm sure Master would be fine with it." Erza said.

"It'll be fun to have you along!" Wendy beamed.

"It should be quick." Gray noted, "Pretty easy, too."

"One last trip?" Natsu asked, "As family?"

My eyes filled with tears at the word _family._ How could I say no to that?

"Yeah." I smiled, "I'll come. What's the, er, job?"

"A group of theives have been raiding travelers in a village, along with the surrounding woods." Erza explained, "They requestor has asked for us to defeat them."

"Send 'em running!" Natsu cheered.

I laughed at the pink-head's eagerness, and Lucy slapped his arm.

"Calm down, Natsu..." she muttered.

"Let's go." Erza turned towards the door.

"Be careful!" Mira waved, "Have fun!"

"Bye!" Wendy beamed.

"See you later!" I called.

We walked towards the train station, Natsu complaining loudly about having to ride a train. Eventually, we all got him on, and once it started moving, he collasped against the window, groaning. Gray rolled his eyes.

"So... He's always like that?" I motioned towards the sick Natsu.

"Yeah." Wendy laughed nervously.

"Really bad case of motion sickness." Happy sighed, "He's had it for as long as I've known him."

"Huh..." I traced patterns on the seat, "Well... that's too bad."

"Ergh..." Natsu agreed.

Finally, we made it to the village. The man who had requested our assistance was standing near the train, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"M-My name is Armin." he said, "You are the Fairy Tail mages, right?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded, "We are."

"Do you guys have a plan of how to defeat them?" Armin asked.

"Yep!" Lucy beamed, "We do!"

"... What?" I frowned.

"We're using someone to catch their attention, and when they go and rob them, we attack!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Lila should be the bait!" Lucy said, "She'd be good at it!"

I shot the blonde a glare. She laughed nervously.

"Please?" Wendy asked, "We won't let anything happen to you!"

"U-Uh..." I bit my lip.

"Come it, it'll be easy." Gray said, "You just wanna act... like a good victim."

I exhaled.

"Whatever." I mumbled, "I'll need a cloak, brown is the best color."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered.

"It's getting late." Armin said, "You'd best start in the morning. I have a room set up for you all."

Everyone agreed, and we followed the blonde man. I bit my lip, glancing at the darkening sky.

Something told me tomorrow would not go as planned.

**A/N SNK reference :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Erza shook us all awake. After about an hour of everyone groaning and getting ready, I draped the dark cloak over my torn clothes and turned towards my friends.

"R-Ready guys?" I gulped.

"Don't worry Lila, we'll be right there in case someone actually tries to harm you." Erza said.

"Y-Yeah..." I slid my staff - which I still couldn't use that well - under the folds of my cloak.

"And you'll have that if we can't react fast enough!" Lucy reasoned.

"Although worst you can do with it right now is hit someone or strangle them with vines..." Gray noted.

"Shut up." I muttered, "And your clothes."

"Wha-" Gray looked down, "Argh!"

Everyone sighed, except for Natsu, who was dying laughing once again.

"Ready?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Ready."

"Ready!" Happy cheered.

"Let's go!" Lucy beamed.

We headed out, and eventually made it to the woods, where everyone but me hid in the bushes. I stood out in the open, arms crossed nervously. I couldn't interact with any of my friends right now, obviously, so I just looked around, waiting for anyone.

About an hour passed, and there was nothing.

I glanced towards Natsu and the others nervously. They gave me encouraging nods.

Of course I'm the bait.

I heard a twig snap, and tensed. Then I remembered: I had something to do.

"Hello?" I asked after a frightened pause.

I heard two voices - one panicky and one calm.

The two people seemed to be arguing over something. I heard the words 'nameless' and 'child'. I gulped, but risked speaking again.

"Hello? I'm alone and really hungry. Do you have any food to spare?"

More voices. This time, I just caught the word 'heartless'.

And then the yelling started. Wendy winced, and Natsu covered his ears.

"Just shut up! Shut up for once!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Wait!" a guy's voice exclaimed.

"Why should I?"

Someone ran through the bushes - right being Team Natsu. They all tensed, but realized whoever it was hadn't seen them.

And then something suprising happened.

Eve Tearm walked through the trees, right where the arguments had been. My friends gasped. His eyes widened.

"Lila?"

Lucy's mouth had fallen open, but the group still stayed silent.

"W-What...?" I stammered, "Y-You're... What?"

Eve blinked, looking as suprised as I was.

"YOU'RE A ROBBER?!" Natsu blurted, jumping out of the bushes.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined.

"What?! No!" Eve frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"We're on a job to track down a group of bandits." Erza stood up, "We overheard you and someone else arguing... So of course we though you were part of that group. I apologize."

Eve blinked again, processing what was going on.

"Where's the other guys?" Natsu frowned.

"Oh... They, uh... I... Took a little break..." Eve stammered.

Then he looked at me again.

"Lila..." he crossed his arms, frowning, "Dark hair... Green eyes... No family..."

"Uh oh." Wendy squeaked.

"You... You didn't happen to have a sister, did you?" Eve was speaking very slowly.

"Oh no." Lucy muttered, "Not good. At all."

"Y-Yeah..." I was slightly scared now, "How'd... How'd you know?"

"Tahlia..." Eve said quietly.

I looked towards Erza, confused.

"I'll... I'll be back." Eve muttered.

He turned and ran. I stood, dumbfounded.

"W-When... When you first mentioned Tahlia, as the girl who killed herself... You said... You said that she was semi-close to the guy that watched her jump. Eve... Eve seemed depressed... Was... Was he the one that watched her jump?"

Lucy nodded sadly.

"I told you all he'd find out." Gray muttered, hands in his pockets.

Just then, someone darted out of the trees. She, as it seemed to be a girl, grabbed onto the collar of my cloak, her eyes wide. Natsu and the others shrunk into the bushes quickly.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, "Who are you?!"

My fingers brushed the end off my staff, my body quaking in fear. Erza muttered something to the others about holding their positions.

Seriously?

"Calm down," Eve said, coming up behind the girl, who I recognized to be the one that knocked me down before, "You're scaring her."

The girl slowly released me, her eyes still frantic.

"Please..." she begged, "Who are you?! Tell me... I need to know..."

She held her head in her hands.

Eve placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "It's alright. It's alright."

I heard Lucy gasp quietly. They still were doing nothing to help me.

"Please..." the girl muttered, "Tell me who you are..."

I gulped.

"I-I'm Lila..." I whispered.

"I wasn't lying." Eve said.

"D -" The girl's voice cracked, "Did you have an older brother... an older sister... and a mother and father?"

I nodded slowly, eyes wide with fear. There was something about this girl...

"Please don't hurt me!" I squeaked, fingertips still touching the end of my wooden staff, "I didn't do anything!"

"No..." the girl whispered, "You didn't. You never have... You never deserved any of this."

She glanced over at Eve, eye grim. I was still trembling, slightly irritated at my friends.

"Was... all of this... worthless?" she asked, biting her lip, "The... The fall... hurting everyone... hiding..."

Wendy gasped quietly. Natsu muttered something under his breath.

Eve nodded, eyes sad.

"Lila..." the girl looked back at me, "Lila... I'm... My name..."

She took a deep breath, eyes meeting my own.

"My name is Tahlia."

My eyes widened, shock numbing my body.

"I lost my family, my two siblings, Lila and Atsuo, and my parents when I was twelve." the girl's voice was high.

My eyes grew even wider, a throbbing pain in my heart. Erza whispered something about family.

"Lila... As of this year, Lila would be..."

My lip started shaking slightly.

It was _her_.

"Lila would be twelve this year." she said, putting her hand on my head.

"T-Tahlia...?" I was still numb, "I-Is it you...?"

She nodded, eyes filled with tears. I cried out with joy, throwing my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHITHOUGHTYOUHADDIED!" I shrieked, pure happiness coursing through my veins.

Tahlia laughed. Lucy gasped, along with pretty much everyone else hiding in the bushes. Eve looked pretty darned shocked as well.

Guessing Tahlia hasn't laughed in front of them.

"Tahlia..." Eve's voice sounded like a mixture of joy, shock and something else I couldn't place, "You... laughed."

"I did, Eve, I did!" Tahlia agreed.

I remembered how my friends had explained how Tahlia and Eve had been semi-close. A thought occured to me. Pulling away from the hug, I looked from Eve to Tahlia.

"Tahlia..." I asked, "Is he your _boyfriend?_"

Lucy burst into silent laughter, while Wendy and Carla smiled.

neither Eve nor Tahlia spoke.

"Aha! So he is!" I exclaimed.

"No!" they both protested.

"Aww..." I frowned.

Hey, Eve seemed like a cool guy, now that he wasn't... standing in the corner all silent.

"Tahlia," Eve said, "Are you going back?"

"Back where?" I asked, looking up at my sister.

I already knew, and Eve glanced at me. Tahlia, however, had no idea I knew anything about what had happened a year ago.

"I used to be in a guild." she explained, "Lamia Scale."

"Used to be?" I frowned.

"I... sorta quit."

Gray shook his head, his shirt missing.

Eve raised an eyebrow at Tahlia, who rolled her eyes at him.

"So... you're going back?" I sighed.

"Lila... You can come too." Tahlia smiled.

I beamed.

"Really?!"

I jumped around, thrilled to have Tahlia back. Eve grinned.

"Is he in Lamia Scale?"

To be honest, I didn't know what guild Eve was in. So, I really _was _curious.

"No, I'm in another guild." he smiled.

"He's really bright..." I muttered to Tahlia.

She laughed, nodding.

After we had walked away a little, and Tahlia had started talking to Eve quietly, I realized I had to say goodbye to my friends. So I turned and ran back. Lucy seemed to be the bait now.

"Lucy!" I called.

"Lila?" the blonde turned, "Weren't you going with Tahlia?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "But I had to say bye!"

I threw my arms around her.

"Thanks so much, Lucy." I muttered, "You and your team saved my life. Thank you."

Everyone else stepped from the bushes, and I hugged each of them - including the exceeds.

"Tell everyone at Fairy Tail 'see 'ya!' for me!" I beamed.

"Take this." Erza held out her hand, a katana appearing in her palm, "You've earned it."

With a shock, I realized it was the katana I had trained with. I took it, closing my fingers around the hilt.

"Never give up, got it?" Natsu grinned.

I nodded.

"Never." I agreed.

"Good luck in Lamia Scale." Gray said, "There's a lot of weirdos there. You'll fit right in."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked and ruffled my hair.

Wendy threw her arms around me.

"Be safe, Lila!" she sobbed, "I'll miss you!"

"Visit, okay?" Happy sniffed.

"Alright." I smiled, "I'll miss you all so much!"

With a soft wave, I turned and ran to join my sister, and Eve.

I ran to the start of a new life.

**A/N Not the end, by the way :3**


End file.
